Shadows of the Night
by just.unique91
Summary: Lilly was just a regular girl until one bite changed her life forever. Now she struggles to understand who she is and what she might become. Liley. Lilly/Miley. Based off of MTV's 'Teen Wolf.'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: So this is an idea that has been floating around in my head since MTV's new show Teen Wolf started airing. I thought it would be interesting to turn it into a Liley story. This story is clearly pretty much completely AU but still has all the Hannah Montana Characters and settings from the show. Basically this is Teen Wolf Hannah Montana style.

* * *

><p>Title: Shadows of the Night<br>Rating: Light M  
>Pairing: LillyMiley  
>Summary: Lilly's a young high school sophomore who has always been on the outside looking in. No girlfriend, bad at sports and socially awkward. But a single wolf bite changes everything.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Hannah Montana or the characters. I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

A loud huff of frustration escaped the lips of a blonde-haired teenager. The teenager pulled her hair up in a messy bun and tried to clear some space on the floor by kicking the dirty clothes out of the way. "Crawling" could be heard blaring from the small speakers of an iPod stereo which didn't faze the girl at all since her mother was working late again, so she had the house to herself. After making a little more room on the floor, the girl lied down on her back and began doing crunches. She was fit, that was noticeable by the pale blue sports bra that left her abs exposed and the black running shorts that showed off her toned legs. She was thankful for the conditioning all the players had to do at soccer practice whether you got playing time or not. In her case, she got zero playing time.

It's not like she was horrible at soccer, she was good enough to make the team for two seasons, but she wasn't as skilled as her teammates. Who was she kidding? The coach would play the water boy over her. At those thoughts, she switched to leg workouts and did those rigorously. She wanted to play at least once this season. But no matter how in shape she was or how knowledgeable she was about the sport, the talent just wasn't there.

A cool breeze came in through the open window and she welcomed it since she had begun sweating. She wanted to say she could hear sirens over the loud voice of Chester Bennington, but she didn't really care. She was more focused on the angry thoughts of never getting to see the soccer field before she graduated from high school.

After she was done working out, she threw on a shirt and made her way into her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth to get herself ready for bed. Just after she had rinsed her mouth out, a loud thud could be heard over the music. Hesitantly, she made her way into her room and turned the music off and listened for the noise again. A few seconds later, she heard the same thud and began to get a little nervous. Nobody else was in the house except for her, and her mother had left not too long ago for work. Deciding to check for the source of the noise, she quickly put on a nearby hoodie, grabbed a bat and made her way through the house. She opened the front door and her blue eyes scanned the front porch. Cautiously, she stepped outside and gripped the bat tighter in her hands. The old porch screeched under the weight of her feet and she silently prayed she wasn't about to get murdered.

Without warning, the sound of something cracking could be heard followed by multiple thuds. The sudden appearance of a person dangling from the roof caused the girl screamed at the top of her lungs and she was too frightened to even swing the bat. The other person screamed as well, which sounded even more girly than hers. Once she got her wits about herself, she recognized the person as her best friend.

"Oliver! What the hell are you doing here?" The girl shouted, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"You weren't answering your phone!" The shaggy haired boy said defensively. "Why do you have a bat?"

She sighed and lowered the bat slightly. "I thought you were a predator."

Oliver Oken just looked amused and shook his head, still hanging upside down. "I know it's late, but you gotta hear this," The teenaged-boy somehow managed to untangle himself and flipped rather gracefully down to the ground. "My mom just left twenty minutes ago. The dispatch called and they're bringing in every officer from the Malibu department and even the state police," He said as he briskly walked around the porch and up the few stairs.

"For what?" The girl asked, not entirely interested. Oliver's mom was a sheriff and he was always too excited about stuff that came up when he was listening in on stuff he wasn't supposed to be.

"A body was found," Oliver replied leaning against the faded paneling of the house.

"A dead body?"

"No, a body of water." She punched Oliver in the shoulder and he whimpered in pain. "Yes, a dead body."

"So like a murder?" The girl asked, actually interested.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on. So if they found the body, what are they looking for?"

Oliver grinned and pushed himself off the wall. "That's the best part! They only found half…" Oliver began walking back down the stairs.

"Wait where are you going?" The blonde girl hesitantly asked.

"_We're_ going to check it out."

She was afraid of that. But he was her best friend and she wasn't going to let him get into mischief without her. She tossed the bat inside the house and closed the front door behind her before taking off after her friend.

They climbed into his Jeep Wrangler and Oliver didn't even bother with his seatbelt as he was too excited to get there. According to what Oliver had heard, the body, well half of the body was found in the woods of Malibu Preserve. The boy was throwing out ideas of what he thought happened and she was just convinced there was a psycho killer on the loose and they were treading into dangerous territory.

Once they arrived, Oliver parked his car in front of the chain that was blocking the entrance to the Preserve. As the two got out of the jeep, the girl got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked as they stepped over the chain.

Oliver pointed the flashlight ahead of them and scoffed. "You're the one always bitchin' about nothing every happening in Malibu," He replied not caring that she had fallen a few steps behind.

She put the hood over her head and tried to catch up to her friend. "I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow."

"_Right_. 'Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort," Oliver replied sarcastically.

"No," she stammered, "B-because I'm playing this year. As a matter of fact, I'm gonna make first string."

She could hear Oliver chuckle and she fought the urge to hit him again. "Well that's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one."

His words stung a little, but she knows he wasn't saying it to hurt her, but as her friend he was just being honest. But still, she wanted to hit him. She shook her head and decided to change the subject as she shoved her hands into the pocket of the hoodie.

"Just out of curiosity," she began and nearly tripped over a root in the ground, "Which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Uh I didn't even think about that," The boy said which caused her to laugh.

Malibu Preserve wasn't her favorite place to be, especially at night time. Everything about these woods just spooked her out. Some of the trees were dead and rotting and leaves always covered the ground. She looked up at the sky and almost wished she could see the full moon eerily peeking through some trees but it was too cloudy. It would probably start raining soon. She'd been here many times with Oliver as a kid and it wasn't until they got older did they start getting in trouble for trespassing. Thankfully since Oliver's mom was a sheriff, they got off with warnings. She was sure they would start getting warnings less and less sooner or later.

"What if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" She asked.

"Didn't think about that either," Oliver said, his voice cracking slightly.

They had to climb a hill, and she was slightly irritated, but still went along with this. "It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail," she replied dryly.

"Well you know me."

Before they could get any further up the hill, she stopped to lean against a tree for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should carry the flashlight," She said breathlessly as she pulled her inhaler out of the pocket. She hated having asthma and using her inhaler. It was just another reminder of why she couldn't be any better at sports.

Just as the two reached the top of the hill, the sound of dogs barking and other voices could be heard. The two swiftly dove for the ground as they caught sight of the officers ahead of them coming their way. They waited a few moments and before she knew it, Oliver was up running in another direction.

"Let's go!" He hissed not bothering to wait for her.

"Oliver! Oliver wait up!" She called as she stood up to chase after him. "Oliver!" She whispered as she finally caught up with him.

He looked back at her and gestured for her to keep up and just as he turned around, he was face to face with an officer. Without hesitation, she hid behind a tree and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"This delinquent belongs to me." The sound of Ms. Oken's voice somewhat calmed her but she remained hidden.

"Er…hey mom! What's up?" Oliver asked, his voice cracking again.

"You been listening in on all my calls again?" Her tone clearly showed she wasn't surprised.

Oliver hesitated and tried to pick some twigs out of his dark shaggy hair. "No…" Ms. Oken gave him a look and he cringed. "Well not the boring ones."

She shook her head and looked around the area. "Where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Lilly?" Oliver replied all too quickly. "Lilly's home. She said she wanted to get a good night's sleep before the first day back at school tomorrow." His mom gave him a disbelieving look, but he continued to lie through his teeth. "It's just me in the woods. Alone."

Lilly began to peer around the tree, but a light shot right passed her and she hurriedly returned back to her position.

"Lilly, you out there?" Ms. Oken called.

A slight drizzle of rain began to fall and she clenched her eyes shut and tried to stay as still as possible. Some moments passed and she heard the woman sigh.

"Well young man," Ms. Oken said as she grabbed the collar of her son's shirt and began dragging him in the direction she'd come from, "I'm gonna walk you back to your car. You and I are gonna have a conversation about invasion of privacy."

Lilly looked around the tree and saw her best friend and his mom walking off and she let out a breath of relief. She couldn't afford to get caught again with Oliver. She began walking in the direction of where she and Oliver had come from and tried to keep a steady pace. The rain was falling a little bit harder and she would be soaked soon. She wished she had the flashlight; it was incredibly dark without one and even scarier by herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept walking while silently cursing herself for getting into this mess.

The only sounds she could hear were the sounds of her labored breathing, the crunching of the leaves beneath her feet, and the rain hitting the ground. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling of being followed. She glanced behind her every once and awhile and walked faster. She just wanted to get home and get in the bed. It was the first day of school tomorrow after all.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard someone running and the noise seemed to be getting closer. She stopped and turned around, taking out her inhaler in the process. Out of nowhere, a stampede of deer came running by her. Completely caught off guard, she fell to the ground and shielded her face with her hands as the deer ran by her. When she thought they were all gone, she peered through her hands but squealed when a doe jumped over her. After waiting a few minutes to be sure that was the last of them, she slowly got up and looked around. She pulled out her cell phone and tried to shine the dim light on the ground to retrieve the inhaler she dropped. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was just ready to get the hell out of the woods.

She looked hard for the inhaler and pushed leaves out of the way but there was no luck. Just as she was about to give up, the light from her phone came across something pale. The missing upper half of the woman's body was sprawled out on the ground and Lilly screamed and stumbled over herself. She fell unceremoniously and tumbled down a hill. Once she hit the ground, she groaned and climbed to her feet. She started walking, but the sound of hard, loud breathing that wasn't her own caused her to turn around slowly. A few feet away, there was a large animal with bright yellow eyes glowering at her. Lilly wasn't sure, but it looked like a giant dog and it was hunched over as if it was ready to attack. Before she had time to react, the animal had leapt and landed right on top of her; knocking her to the ground. Lilly was almost petrified, but she tried to scramble away but the animal grabbed hold of her and dragged her. Her legs kicked at the beast but it was no use as it was much stronger than her. The next thing she saw was its teeth sinking into her right side and she cried out in agony. Again she kicked at the beast and this time her foot made contact with its face and she took the opportunity to run. She tripped a few times, but not once did she dare to look back to see if she was being chased.

She finally made it out of the woods and just as she stumbled out onto the road, a car swerved and just missed her. She stood there in the road trying to catch her breath as the rain now began to pelt onto her. Lifting up her hoodie, she looked down at the large bite mark that was just above her hip. Blood flowed freely from the wound and she got sick just looking at it. A howling could be heard from deep within the woods she'd just escaped from and she wasted no more time to head in the direction of her home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is just a short little teaser. I'm really curious to see if anyone is actually interested in something like this. So leave a review, add this to your story alerts, or something so I can see if I should actually continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Since I've already gotten some feedback, I'm gonna continue with this.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Judging by how fast Lilly was pedaling on her bike, people would think she was eager to get to school. That certainly wasn't the case at all. She just wanted to get to school as quickly as possible so she could just get off her bike. There was a searing pain on her right side from where she'd been bitten last night and she knew the faster she got to school, the faster the pain would be over. School wasn't far from her house and she could've asked for a ride from Oliver but she wasn't really in the mood to see him first thing in the morning. She would just deal with him once she saw him at school.

A sign that read Seaview High grew closer and Lilly slowed her pace some. Most teens at her school had their own cars already and at times she was envious. She wanted the freedom of being able to drive anywhere she wanted, at any time. But her mom, being a single parent, just didn't have that kind of money.

Lilly rode her bike into the student parking lot and found the bike racks. She placed her bike in a spot and dropped her book bag onto the ground to pull out the chain to secure it. Nobody wanted her bike, she knew that, but she couldn't shake the feeling that somebody like Joannie Palumbo or Amber Addison would find it funny to take it and hide it somewhere. Just as she stood up and swung the back pack over her shoulder, a car had pulled up in the parking spot beside the bike racks. The windows were tinted so much, that she couldn't see in the car, but Lilly already knew who the Porsche belong to. When Joannie Palumbo opened her car door, she nearly knocked Lilly over in the process.

Lilly stumbled slightly and Joannie laughed before glaring at her.

"Watch the paint job, Truscott," The light-brown haired girl said before turning and heading off in the direction of her posse.

Lilly rolled her eyes towards the sky with a sigh. She really didn't want to have to deal with Palumbo for another school year. Lilly had never done anything to that girl, so she didn't understand why she was so bitchy towards her.

As she walked towards the entrance of the school, she spotted Oliver who looked all too eager to see her. She then remembered she had called and told him last night about getting bitten and he was stoked to see it.

"Lemme see it!" Oliver said, practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

Lilly shook her head at her friend and slightly lifted her shirt to show her bandaged side. Oliver poked at it and Lilly took a sharp intake of breath at the pain that followed. Angrily, she put her shirt back down and punched the shaggy haired boy in the shoulder.

"That hurts, you doughnut!" Lilly said and continued walking towards the building. "It was too dark to tell, but I think it was a wolf."

Oliver snorted with amusement. "A wolf bit you?" Lilly nodded. "Not a chance."

"Well I heard a wolf howling…" Lilly said, slightly annoyed her friend wasn't believing her.

"No you didn't," He simply replied. "Cause California doesn't have wolves…not in like 60 years."

Lilly contemplated that. "Really?"

"Yes really!" Oliver exclaimed and stood in front of her. "There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe me about that, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body…" Lilly said lowering her voice and looking around.

Oliver's face lit up and he stepped closer to her. "Wait, are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't; I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

"That is fuckin' awesome!" Oliver shouted and a few students passing by looked at him as if he was crazy. "This is gonna be the best thing that's happened to Malibu since…" Oliver seemed to lose his train of thought as he caught sight of an Asian girl walking up the stairs. "Since the birth of Ashley Dewitt. Hey, Ashley." The girl paid no attention to either of them and walked right up the stairs without a glance in their direction.

"Smooth," Lilly said and the two made their way into the school.

The hallway was crowded and Lilly suddenly felt very small. She wasn't popular by any means, but that didn't really bother her much. Sometimes she wished she had more friends, but then she remembered how incredibly fake everyone was. Oliver was her only friend for a reason and that was because he was trustworthy and always honest with her. Most people assumed they were a couple because of how they were always together, but for the people who did know a little about Lilly, they knew she didn't bat for that team.

"I'll see you in first period," Oliver said as the two split to go to their assigned homerooms.

Lilly mumbled a 'yeah' in response and kept her eyes downcast as she made her way through the hall. She had to squeeze past some of the large upperclassmen jocks that always liked to crowd the center of the hallway. Techincally, Lilly was a jock. But because of her social status, which was about as low as Dandruff Danny's, she wasn't seen as one. Most people didn't even know she was on the soccer team since she never played. Hopefully that would all change this year.

She spotted Palumbo heading in her direction and Lilly quickly ducked into her homeroom that was luckily just a few steps ahead. The class was pretty much full and she happened to spot an empty desk in the back. Still not making eye contact with anyone, she made her way to the back of the room and dropped her bag beside the desk and sat in the chair. About two minutes later, the bell rang signaling the start of homeroom. The teacher began calling role and walked around handing out locker assignments. After he was done he sat down at his desk at the front of the class and said everyone could talk quietly amongst themselves.

Lilly just sat there awkwardly as the students around her conversed with one another. She wanted things to be different this year. She didn't want to be a loser. Hell, she would take having fake friends for a day just to see what it's like to be popular. She wasn't ugly by any means. She just didn't cake on a ton of makeup to get noticed like the other girls her age did. She didn't really dress girly either. She liked to be comfortable and most of the times she just wore sweatpants and simple t-shirts to school. But today she actually looked like a presentable girl with some short jean shorts and a cute top her mom had picked out from Hollister.

The bell rang which meant the 10 minute homeroom was over and Lilly was relieved. She grabbed her stuff and followed her classmates out the door. Most people were trying to get to their lockers before 1st period, but Lilly knew there would be a zoo of unfriendly upperclassmen around her locker cause that was just her luck. So she decided she would wait to go to her locker and just get to 1st period to meet up with Oliver.

She entered the nearly empty classroom and decided to go for the middle row. There was an empty seat beside her and she knew she didn't have to worry about anybody fighting to sit beside her, so it was safe to say that it would Oliver's seat. She slouched slightly in the chair and watched as the teacher, Mr. Corelli, wrote _KAFKA's Metamorphosis _on the whiteboard. Moments later, more students started to file in and Oliver was among that throng of people. She gave him the 'sup' head nod and he did the same in return before taking the seat next to her. The bell rang and Mr. Corelli walked around the front of his desk and leaned against it.

"So as I'm sure most of you know there was a murder and the body was found in the woods last night." Lilly could practically feel the delight exuding off of Oliver, who couldn't even sit still in his chair. "I'm sure your little curious minds are making up scenarios in your heads about what happened. But I'm going to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." Lilly and Oliver shared a strange look. "Which means you can focus on the syllabus on your desk which outlines this semester."

The class groaned in response and Mr. Corelli returned to his chair behind his desk. Lilly picked up the paper which seemed to have a never ending list of assignments and sighed. She hated schoolwork with a fiery passion. Just as she was about to flip the page over, someone's cell phone started ringing. And it wasn't even at a courtesy noise level either. It rang obnoxiously loud in her ears and was almost painful. She looked around the room to see who was about to get busted and sent to the principal's office the first day, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention. The blonde was confused. Why couldn't she spot someone panicking to turn their phone off? The ringing stopped and she heard someone talking as if they'd answered it. Still not managing to see anyone on their phone in the classroom, Lilly's attention was drawn outside. A girl with chestnut brown hair was sitting on a bench, ruffling through her bag. Lilly raised an eyebrow and if she wasn't mistaken, the girl she could see outside atleast 50 feet from the building was who she could hear talking on the phone.

"Mom calling on the first day is a little unnecessary...Everything except a pen. Please tell me I didn't forget a pen! …Okay okay. I gotta go. Love you._"_

Lilly spotted Principal Luger making his way towards the girl and she wasn't sure if she was actually hearing what she was hearing. There should be no way she could hear their conversation so clearly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Luger said and the two made their way towards the entrance of the school. "So you were saying Malibu isn't where you grew up."

"No. But we've lived here for more than a year. Which is a little unusual for my family."

It was obvious the girl didn't grow up here. She had a little bit of a southern accent and Lilly couldn't help but find it a little cute.

"Well hopefully, Malibu will be your last stop for a while," The principal said and she could hear them walking in the direction of the classroom she was in. A few seconds later, Principal Luger opened the door and stepped in and the new girl followed behind him. Lilly felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of this girl closer up and she felt as if she was going to melt into her seat. "Class, this is our new student, Miley Stewart. Just do your best to make her feel welcome."

Miley. Lilly repeated the girl's name in her head and slightly smiled. Miley was quite possibly the most gorgeous human being Lilly had ever laid eyes on.

The principal left and Mr. Corelli greeted her and told her to take a seat anywhere. There was only one seat open; that seat was located behind Lilly. Miley cautiously made her way down the aisle and a faint blush painted her cheeks. Every male and Lilly was openly staring at the new girl. Lilly couldn't help but let her eyes travel along the body of Miley Stewart. The short shorts she was wearing showed off her long, tanned legs that seemed to go on for days.

Miley took the seat behind Lilly and without much thought Lilly turned around and offered the girl her pen with a shy smile. Miley hesitated, but accepted the pen with a smile which seemed to light up her green eyes. Lilly could feel herself blushing and just tried to remain eye contact without coming off as a creep.

"Thanks," Miley Stewart said and Lilly just slightly nodded and before turning back around.

Miley's face held a confused look for a few moments, but she shook it off and pulled out her textbook.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis on page 133," Mr. Corelli said.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the end of the school day did Lilly manage to get to her locker. She dumped off some books she wouldn't need to take home and closed her locker to wait for Oliver to meet up with her. She had soccer practice soon and she needed to get changed. Lilly leaned against her locker and was about to pull out her phone to text Oliver when she spotted the new girl at a locker down the hall. The two girls made eye contact and if Lilly wasn't mistaken, Miley was smiling at her. Lilly just stood there with a perplexed look on her face. There was no way a girl as gorgeous as Miley was smiling at <em>her<em>.

Out of nowhere, Ashley Dewitt appeared and the eye contact was broken.

"Is that a Coach purse?" Ashley asked and touched the strap of the bag.

"Yeah. Me and my mother have a little obsession with Coach," Miley said.

"And you are my new best friend," The dark haired girl said and Lilly inwardly groaned.

Joannie appeared at Ashley's side and they shared a kiss. Clearly, it was no secret that the two were an item. Nobody at Seaview really cared about that stuff so same sex couples were nothing out of the ordinary. Lilly was curious to see Miley's reaction to the two girls but judging by the nonchalant expression on her face, she wasn't fazed at all.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Ashley's clique?" Sarah Armstrong said as she and Oliver approached Lilly's locker.

Lilly and Oliver weren't really friends with Sarah since she really freaked them out at times with her rants about being a strict catholic. Other times, she was really friendly and she was tolerable to be around. Everyone referred to her as Saint Sarah since she never did anything that would remotely tarnish her perfect image. She did however make an exception for Lilly being into girls and the two just promised to never discuss anything of the sort.

"Cause she's hot?" Oliver replied, stating the obvious. "Beautiful people herd together."

Lilly just ignored the two talking beside her and focused her attention on what the three girls were saying.

"So there's a party this weekend," Ashley said and Joannie placed her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"It's Friday night. You should come," Joannie chimed in, a little too enthusiastically.

"I can't. It's family night this Friday. But thanks for asking," Miley said and something told Lilly she just wasn't really that interested.

"You sure?" Joannie said. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

Miley hesitated. "You mean like football?"

Joannie scoffed. "It's all about the girls' soccer team here. We've won the state championship for the past 3 years."

"And all because of a certain team captain," Ashley said and kissed Joannie's cheek.

Joannie Palumbo was a junior and had been captain of the soccer team for the past 3 years. She was the star player and everyone pretty much kissed her ass because of it. Lilly never hated anyone in her life more than she hated Joannie. It wasn't really about jealously, it was more of the fact that Joannie was a bitch and everyone worshipped the ground she walked on.

Miley briefly glanced in Lilly's direction and Lilly averted her eyes and tried to appear like she wasn't staring down the hallway at her.

"Well we practice in a few minutes," Joannie started and looked all too hopeful, "That is…if you don't have anything else to do…"

"Actually I-"

"Perfect! You're coming!" Ashley cut in and grabbed Miley's hand and the three girls left.

Lilly turned her attention back to the two people standing beside her and they seemed to be in a heated argument about why Oliver wasn't popular and he played lacrosse. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have practice, too?" Lilly asked and tossed her bag over her shoulder.

"Shi-…er I mean shoot." Oliver caught himself after receiving a glare from Sarah. "Yeah. Catch you later."

After getting changed for practice, Sarah and Lilly headed towards the practice field. Lilly had been telling Sarah about how bad she wanted to start this season and she was certainly more supportive than Oliver.

"Well if you make first string, who's gonna keep me company on the bench?" Sarah dramatically asked.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life has been about me sitting on the sidelines," Lilly replied as the two jogged out onto the field to join their teammates. "This season, I'm going to make first string."

Curiously, Lilly looked around the stands and noticed Miley trying to find somewhere to sit with Ashley. The two girls made eye contact and Miley slightly smiled. Lilly could only manage a shy half smile in return before her attention was broken.

"Truscott!" Coach Kunkle shouted.

"Yeah?" Lilly flinched slightly under the intimidating stare of the woman.

Kunkle tossed a pair of gloves and a shirt at the blonde who caught it instinctively. "You're in goal."

Lilly looked at the coach disbelievingly. "But…I've never played."

"I know," Karen Kunkle said with a grin. "Scoring some shots will give the girls a confidence boost. Get 'em energized!" The woman said, her enthusiasm catching Lilly off guard.

"What about me?" Lilly asked, her tone a little sad.

"Try not to get hit in the face," the coach said and clapped the blonde on the shoulder before turning and leaving her.

Lilly stood there for a few moments and looked at the gloves. She groaned and put them on and threw the shirt on over the one she wearing. She slowly made her way over to the soccer goal with a forlorn look on her face and looked in Miley's direction.

"Who is that?" She heard the new girl say.

"Her?" Ashley asked. "I'm not sure who she is. Why?"

"She's in my English class," Miley said with a shrug.

At that moment, the coach blew the whistle and Lilly had never felt a pain more excruciating in her life. She covered her ears and groaned. Her vision blurred faintly and it wasn't until the whistling stopped could she see straight and uncover her ears again. Just as she stood up to her full height, she had no time to react to the ball that was coming straight at the side of her head. The impact knocked her to the ground and she laid there for a few moments soaking up the mortification of everyone laughing at her.

"Way to take some balls to the face, Truscott!" She heard one of her teammates say.

Lilly sat up and shook her head before hopping to her feet. She got in a good stance and forced herself to focus on the person who was kicking next. The ball came fast, but she dove to her right and caught the ball with her hands with ease. She just laid there and looked at the ball in her hands with shock.

"What the hell?" Lilly asked herself as she got up and tossed the ball aside.

A few more of her teammates kicked the ball and she caught every single one of them. Lilly was ecstatic and she didn't even bother not showing it on her face. She had no idea what came over her, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

"She seems like she's pretty good," She heard Miley say which caused Lilly to grin even harder.

"Yeah, very good," Ashley agreed.

Lilly waited patiently for the next teammate to kick the ball, but before the next girl had a chance, Joannie had jumped to the front of the line. She seemed angry and Lilly gulped. Lilly prepared herself and hoped she wouldn't get her teeth knocked out if she happened to miss this one. Joannie took off and Lilly kept her eyes focused. Once Joannie's foot made contact with the ball, it seemed like everything around her had slowed down. She could almost make out every pattern on the soccer ball as it was hurling towards the top left corner of the goal. Lilly jumped and the ball came to rest in her hands. There was a gasp from somewhere in the small crowd before everyone erupted into a loud applause. Lilly grinned and looked over at the coach who seemed impressed and back at Joannie who looked like she was about to breathe fire, especially since Ashley was on her feet cheering.

* * *

><p>Once she showered after practice, Lilly met up with Oliver in the parking lot. She wanted to go back to the woods to look for her inhaler and Oliver had agreed to going with her. But that was mainly because he wanted to see the body for himself. After securing her bike onto the back of Oliver's jeep, he drove them to Malibu Preserve. The entire ride was full of Lilly's animated chatter about how awesome soccer practice had gone.<p>

"It's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Lilly said as the two friends made their way through the woods they'd been in last night. "And that's not the only weird thing."

Lilly and Oliver made their way up the same hill they climbed the night before and Lilly didn't even feel like she needed to stop to catch her breath.

"I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. I can smell things-"

"Smell things?" Oliver asked, speaking for the first time. "Like what?"

"Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket," Lilly retorted.

Oliver scoffed. And felt around his pockets. "I don't even have-" He pulled out a stick of gum from his left pocket and he looked at it strangely.

Lilly shrugged and kept walking.

"So all of this started with a bite?" Oliver said, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Well what if it's like an infection. Like my body is flooding with adrenaline before going into shock or something." Lilly hadn't even taken the time to think that maybe she could've gotten infected by whatever bit her until that moment and it really started to scare her.

"You know what? I think I've heard this. It's a specific kind of infection," Oliver said and managed to sober up his expression as Lilly turned to look at him. "I think it's called…Lycanthropy."

Lilly had absolutely no clue what the hell Lycanthropy was and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. But she asked anyway. "What's that? Is it bad?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded solemnly. "But only once a month on the night of the full moon." Oliver howled melodramatically and Lilly punched him in the shoulder, knowing what he was getting at. "Hey! You're the one who said you heard howling last night."

"Seriously Oliver. There could be something wrong with me," Lilly said and continued walking.

"I know! You're a werewolf!" Oliver laughed. "Okay. But if you see me in shop class melting all the silver I can find, it's for the full moon on Friday."

Lilly ignored him and began looking around the ground for her inhaler and the body. "It should be here."

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Oliver suggested.

"Well I hope he left my inhaler," Lilly replied pushing around some of the leaves on the ground. "Those things are like 80 bucks."

Lilly continued looking for her inhaler, but her attention was brought elsewhere when Oliver tapped her on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over. She turned around and a few feet in front of them stood a pale boy with dark hair. Lilly recognized the boy but she couldn't remember what his name was.

"What're you doing here?" The boy asked as he walked towards them. The two were silent and the boy seemed to grow impatient. "This is private property."

"Uh…sorry man. We were just…" Oliver trailed off, scratching his head awkwardly.

"We were just looking for something," Lilly said, narrowing her eyes at the boy. "But forget it."

A second later, the boy had reached into the pocket of his jacket and tossed something at Lilly. Lilly caught it easily and she opened her hand to reveal the inhaler she'd dropped last night. She looked back up at the boy who simply turned around and walked off.

"Come on," Lilly sighed and began walking but Oliver grabbed her armed and stopped her. "I gotta get to work."

"That was Jesse Vitolo!" Oliver said. "You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?" Lilly asked as she examined her inhaler.

"His family? They all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Lilly asked and the two began walking in the direction of Oliver's car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I'm sure everyone remembers the character Jesse that Miley liked for a while in the show. I decided to give him the last name Vitolo simply because I couldn't find a last name anywhere when I looked his character up. You'll all see why in a few chapters. So review or something and hopefully I'll have the 3rd chapter up tomorrow.


End file.
